


Massage

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, English translation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: [English translation] As a joke, Q offers Bond a massage.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masaje](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969204) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



Bond had noticed that Q had made the proposal of a massage as a joke and was precisely that the reason why he said “yes”, to his Quartermaster’s annoyance. He took off his suit jacket, put it on the back of a chair in front of Q’s desk and sat down on it.

Q bit his lower lip before taking a step forward. “Fine”, he mumbled, putting his hands on Bond’s shoulders, bringing a smile to his lips. “But don’t get accustomed”.

“I would not dare. Now, get to work, Quartermaster”.

Q glared at him but obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing in english (I write on Spanish and translate some fics): this is a first time, so, please, be kind to me :3
> 
> Facebook Page: PruePhantomhive (Spanish and English content) :)  
> YouTube Channel: Prudence Hummel (just Spanish content for now).


End file.
